neoscavengerfandomcom-20200222-history
Hatter
: You're startled when you notice a man has been watching you. He's wearing a long brown coat and matching hat and is leaning on a walking stick. From this distance, you can almost see the glint of his eyes below the trilby's brim, though it's probably just your imagination. : He takes his time approaching you, and as he nears, you notice there's heavy maquillage on his face. It reminds you of one of those old portraits you'd see in a history textbook. : "Folks call me Hatter," he says matter-of-factly. "I think we may be able to help each other. Come with me." Hatter is a plot character in NEO Scavenger. He introduces himself after approaching Detroit Megacity's gates for the first time. Later, he can be found in his office next to the gate. Assistance with DMC Pass Hatter proposes a deal; retrieve the Silver Urn from the house at Seven Gables Road, near Hidden Lake, in exchange for a DMC pass. The player has several choices: * Accept Hatter's offer to retrieve the Silver Urn. * Reject Hatter's offer to retrieve the Silver Urn. (The DMC pass will need to be purchased from the Junk Market dealer for $3000.) * Use Tracking or Trapping, in order to impress Hatter into giving away the DMC pass for free. * Give Hatter the security footage, from the Cyges Cryo Facility (requires both Strong and Melee), to obtain the DMC pass for free. ** This also grants the Unstoppable legendary reputation. * Use the Electrician skill to accept a less dangerous assignment; gathering three iSlabs to replace his old CRT security monitors. Hatter's second quest If the player doesn't mess up the first quest, returning to Hatter's office will unlock an additional quest to infiltrate Camp Grayling, acquiring an ID badge from the barracks, then planting Hatter's Flashdrive for use at Camp Grayling into the base's intelligence mainframe, supposedly located in the biggest building, behind an unobvious doorway. Category:Characters Category:Plot Characters Category:Plot Encounters Hatter's Mysterious Client Use the Trapping or Tracking skill in Hatter's office to notice strange marks similar to the ones observed at the Cryo Facility. : Though the floor here has a lot of distracting marks, there is one set of tracks that stands out from the regular foot traffic. : A humanoid dragging something, probably a mantle or cloak, has recently obscured much of the older markings on the old floor here. : "A lot of your clients dress like the Grim Reaper?" you ask. : Hatter stops immediately, tilting his head just enough to peer at you from under his brim. Hatter, against his principles, shows the footage of the client who explicitly requested that the Urn job is assigned to Phillip. : There, standing where you are now, a black mass about the size of a man talks with Hatter. The detail seems to be glitchy, as if there were some dark-colored static distorting the signal, but only around the figure. He then promises to keep an eye out for "this reaper fellow", then urges the player to come back sometime for more work. YpcV salesman If Queen Liza has been killed and the barrel of YpcV obtained, you can take it to Hatter and attempt to sell it to him for various amounts. The highest without the medic skill is $4000. However, if the barrel is inspected with the medic skill, and then sold, you can get a whopping $200,000 from Hatter, after a week of waiting. At this point, money is now not an object.Category:Characters Category:Plot Characters Category:Plot Encounters